The theif, the detective and the hitman
by Katherine Sanderson
Summary: A theif, a detective and a hitman on a rooftop.


KID held up yet another piece of jewellery to the full moon and sighed. A necklace with a deep blue safire in it. Not what he was looking for. On top of that this heist had been rather boring. Tantei-kun was in America with his parents and it just wasn't as much fun without him there. It easily degenerated into Nakamori and the others of the KID taskforce playing dogpile the theif. Didn't they ever learn? Even Snake seemed to have taken a vacation, not that he liked to have the assassin at his heists. Well, at least Hakuba had been able to give him _some_ challenge.

_Three, two, one…_

The door to the roof flew open and bounced off the wall, nearly hitting Hakuba in the face as he burst through.

"KID!" he yelled. He looked ridiculous with the neon tie-dye hair KID had given him but Kaito didn't really feel like laughing right now so he simply faked an amused smile, never letting his poker face slip in the presence of another.

"Tantei-san", he greeted the other. "How nice of you to join me." Hakuba glared hatefully at him. "Guess what… I have a present for you", he continued and tossed the necklace to the other teen who fumbled to catch it. "It's not what I'm looking for," he said by way of explanaition.

"Interesting."

Both KID and Hakuba jumped and spun around at the new unfamiliar suave voice joining the conversation. A fairly tall man walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow shirt underneath and a black tie. A fedora with a yellow brim shadowed the upper part of his face so that they couldn't make out his features but judging from his skintone he was a foreigner. Curly sideburns could be seen framing his face, yet his hair (what they could see of it) was undeniably spiky, a chameleon was sitting at the brim of the hat staring curiously at them. Kaito tensed, he really didn't like mysterious people dressed in black wearing fedoras, they usually wanted to kill him.

"Who are you?" Hakuba demanded. This man put him on edge, there was something dangerous about him. The man smirked at him. It was the same razor sharp smirk KID liked to wear except somehow more sinister and Hakuba took a reflexive step back which only made the man smile wider.

"Chaos, I'm Reborn. Don't worry about me. I was just here for a hit and happened to catch your conversation, I found it rather interesting."

"A hit?" Hakuba questioned even though he had a suspicion as to what the other meant. It was really quite obvious when it was clear as day that this man wasn't on Hakuba's side of the law and now that he was paying attention he could smell gunpowder.

"Come on now, you're a detective, surely you can figure it out." Hakuba felt chills go down his spine when the man laughed softly.

"You're a hitman", KID stated bluntly and while to the casual observer he might have seemed relaxed he was anything but. He didn't get any confirmation but he didn't need it.

Hakuba took another step back lowering himself into a fighting stance in case the man would try something.

"No need to be so hostile, you wouldn't be able to take me down anyway. Besides, you should be thanking me, the guy I took down was trying to kill you anyway." At the last part he nodded to KID.

"Who?" KID demanded sharply all pretenses of relaxation gone.

"A man known as Jackal or Snake, take your pick. He had a lot of enemies." Hakuba could see KID's eyes widen and if he wasn't in shock himself he would probably be surprised that the theif had lost his poker face. "He was the one who killed the first wasn't he?" The man said that with emphasis on 'the first' and the question was clearly directed solely to KID who nodded, seemingly speechless.

"Well, I was just intrested in what you were talking about. May I ask what you _are_ looking for?" That seemed to snap KID out of whatever daze he'd been in and Hakuba could see that his poker face was back.

"Hm, not going to tell me huh? Then I'll just have to force it out of you." Hakuba didn't even have time to react, the next second the man was standing much closer to him than was comfortable and a gun was pressed to his forhead. Hakuba trembled, this man was fast, impossibly so. "I'm sure you can figure out what's going to happen." His voice had turned threatening. "What are you looking for?"

Kaito glared at the hitman, but he was also scared. He didn't even try to pull one of his magic tricks, he knew they would fail, it was instinct. "Pandora," he answered keeping his voice steady by some miracle probably combined with an extra dose from lady luck. Now he just needed the other to never have heard of the stone before and not care about why he wanted it. Unlikely.

"Pandora? You want immortality?" The tone was dark. KID almost lost his poker face again, this man knew of Pandora, he hadn't expected that, then the full meaning of what he'd said slammed home.

"W-what? No! I don't _want_ immortality, I want to destroy it," he hastened to explain, after which he realised he felt obligated to explain himself to a criminal and mentally grimaced.

The man seemed to lighten up a little. "That's good then, immortality's overrated anyway and you never know exactly what you'll get. You could be trapped in a single moment in time for all eternity. You should give up though, you'll never find it and even if you did you'd never be able to get it and as much as I hate it the stone is part of what keeps the universe together so you can't destroy it." The hitman moved the gun to the side of Hakuba's face and fired of a shot. Hakuba flinched and swallowed, a few strands of hair floated to the ground. "Thanks for answering my questions and don't worry I wasn't really going to shoot you, I don't kill people for no reason for free unless their witnesses and you're not going to tell anyone, _right_?" Hakuba and KID nodded, shaken. "Well then, Chaos." And with that the man turned and walked through the door to the roof, leaving behind two shocked teenagers.

* * *

AN: Yes I _did_ just suggest that Pandora was somehow linked to the Tri-ni-sett :)

Just so you know, I haven't seen KHR beyond the first episode so all my knowledge of it comes from fanfiction and the wiki.

This is set after the arcobaleno curse is broken.


End file.
